


You just don't give Riku a porn magazine for Christmas

by Tsukimi11



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Fluff, Fure Fure machinations, Gen, I actually like Yamato even though I make him suffer a lot, Tenn and Iori teaming up is my guilty pleasure, rip yamato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimi11/pseuds/Tsukimi11
Summary: Tenn goes to the i7 dorm to give Riku a Christmas present while his twin is not there, but ends up finding a porn magazine in Riku's room.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Kujou Ten, Izumi Iori & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	You just don't give Riku a porn magazine for Christmas

“What the fuck is that.”

While Iori was fully aware that Kujo Tenn was not all smiles and warm gazes—no matter what Riku said about the matter—, Iori never thought he would be alive to see the day when the perfect, ‘angelic’ Kujo Tenn would be cursing out loud. Not that he didn’t understand, with the porn magazine just lying almost innocently on Riku’s bed.

What the fuck was a porn magazine doing in Riku’s room.

Iori’s mind tried to tell him that Riku was not a small child, that Riku was a normal 18-year old with normal urges and normal necessities and it was completely normal that he would watch porn and touch himself. But Iori’s heart was screaming that such a pure and innocent Riku was not at the mental maturity to go and watch porn, and Iori refused to imagine what was going on the room next to his at nights under the sheets because Riku was _surely_ sleeping soundly and not watching girls in underwear and—

Tenn, slowly and with heavy steps, left the secret Christmas present he had bought for Riku on the low table in the middle of the room and took the magazine with shaking hands, like if he couldn’t believe what he had just found in his brother’s room, because at least that was what Iori was feeling right now.

Someone please take that magazine away from his view and the memory and the knowledge of it being in Riku’s room from his mind.

“Izumi Iori,” Tenn said in a low, cold, and shaking voice. “What the hell is this doing here.”

Iori opened his mouth to say that that was what he wanted to know as well because he was still in disbelief, but closed it when he knew that whatever he said, it would sound like cheap excuses for this poor excuse of an overprotective brother.

“Why does Riku have a fucking porn magazine,” Tenn continued. “That kid is still a child, and this kind of shit—”

Tenn started flipping the pages as if to try to convince himself that he wouldn’t be finding photos of girls in suggestive poses inside, but he stopped at one point and stared confusedly at what he had found.

“Kujo-san…?”

Tenn took out a piece of paper that had been folded between two pages and turned to Iori with an icy stare.

“It says ‘Merry Christmas, Riku. Have fun. From _onii-san_.’”

Iori felt like he had been hit by a bucket of ice-cold water with the realization of what exactly had happened and what was going to happen from now on.

“It says ‘onii-san’ and that is not me,” Tenn was now smiling in such way that made Iori shiver with fear. “While I would chide anyone who calls themselves that kid’s brother, I will let that slide for now. So tell me, Izumi Iori… where’s your leader right now?”

“We’re the only ones in the dorm right now,” Iori said slowly, careful to not anger this brocon anymore. “It was you who insisted on coming while no one was in the dorm to give Nanase-san a surprise gift, remember?”

“Well, I can always wait for him to come back, can’t I?” Tenn replied calmly, closing the magazine and putting it away in his own bag.

“Don’t you have wor—"

“Do you have some snacks for while I wait? I’m hungry.”

“We have donuts, but—"

“Great, you can prepare them while I clean Riku’s room. Just call me when they are ready,” Tenn stretched and started picking some pieces of clothing that were haphazardly lying around.

Iori sighed.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

“Tenn-nii!” Riku’s voice echoed through the dorm with eager enthusiasm the moment he saw Tenn at their dorm, and he rushed to his brother’s side who had been sitting at the sofa.

“Riku, you’re back,” Tenn smiled with a small blush, and patted Riku’s head when Riku sat next to him almost wagging his imaginary tail in happiness. “How was work today?”

“I recorded a commercial with Yamato-san today!” Riku replied happily. “It was really interesting to act with Yamato-san and he taught me many things!”

“Huh… like what kind of things?”

“Like, like… Like how to wink seductively!”

Iori slightly flinched at seeing Tenn’s brow twitch almost imperceptibly and he almost choked on his coffee when Yamato came into the living room after a long day at work, unknowing of the hell that was awaiting him.

“Oh, Kujo was here? Isn’t that nice, Riku?”

Riku nodded excitedly and missed the dark cloud going through Tenn’s face.

“Oh, Nikkaido-san, I need to talk to you about something. Do you have time now?”

Yamato seemed surprised, but agreed nevertheless and Tenn stood up to talk with Yamato outside, giving Iori a meaningful look on his way out.

_Don’t let Riku out of this room._

Iori nodded in a way that Riku wouldn’t notice, and after Tenn and Yamato left the living room he realised with a start that he had understood what Tenn was telling him with his look.

It was an ability he didn’t want at all, and he dreaded the implications of that.

“Nanase-san, what do you want to eat today? I’ll make it for you.”

“Why? What do you want?”

“Nothing! Why would you think like that?”

“Because it’s weird that you offered to cook me anything I want! I want omurice, by the way.”

Iori sighed. At least these twins were easy to bribe depending on the situation.

“Iori,” Riku interrupted his thoughts. “Did Yamato-san scream just now?”

“No.”

“I think I heard him—”

“No, I heard nothing. It must be the wind.”

“You sure? It did sound like Yamato-san—"

“Oh, isn’t Kujo-san’s program starting right now!? Shouldn’t you be watching that!?”

Riku quickly scrambled over the sofa looking for the remote and Iori sighed at the close call. Not that he didn’t understand Tenn’s motives, though, and prayed for Yamato’s soul.

Well, at least someone would be happy when they found the surprise gift later.

The TV came to life and it conveniently covered the sounds from outside the living room, but just in case Iori turned the volume up. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to popular belief(?), I really like Yamato. I don't know why I always want to make him scream lol


End file.
